yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dummkap
, , | foodspinoff = Candy , }} is a Rank E, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Dummkap has a similar appearance to Wazzat. He has the appearance of an orange hat. He has thick, light orange (and/or yellow) lips that form the brim with scattered square teeth. He has a blue bow/ribbon around him, somewhat like a nose. On top are two eye-stalks with swirled eyes. In the anime, Dummkap is extremely vengeful, specifically Inspiriting boys simply because he was mistreated as an ordinary seat cushion. Being both Hat Yo-kai, Dummkap and Wazzat become friends due to their similar pasts and grudges. Dummkap can cause his Inspirited targets to act very foolishly, causing people to look down on the victim. He triggers this effect by biting the top of his victims' heads. In the anime, this ability only affects boys as Dummkap specifically targets them. However, It can affect girls as seen in EP133. The combination of Dummkap and Poofessor inspirited Katie. Profile Yo-kai Watch * Appears on trees everywhere in Downtown Springdale at night; * Sometimes appears alongside Cupistol in Downtown Springdale if he's encountered at night. Yo-kai Watch 2 *Appears in trees in Uptown Springdale. One way to find Dummkap is in the 2nd Quiz Room behind the 40 Gate Globe Gate of Whimsy. He always appears in the middle left tree. Yo-kai Watch 3 Dummkap can be found in Meadowbrooke Farm or in trees in East Pine. Yo-kai Watch Blasters He can be found on Patrol missions in Uptown Springdale. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15|-|Single enemy}} |20|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's SPR and generally cheers it up.}} ||-|Single ally|Unleashes an ally's heart and significantly boosts SPD.}} ||-|6 = Decreases foe's accuracy.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * '''Loafing:' "Whew..." * Receiving food (favorite): "Duhuhuh..." * Receiving food (normal): "*chew*...*gulp*" * Receiving food (disliked): "Bleeeghhh!" In the anime Dummkap first appears in EP064, in which he causes Nate, Eddie, and Bear to act foolishly, much to the dismay of the girls. Nate realizes this and when confronts him, he summons Tattletell to have the hat Yo-Kai reveal his origins. He was once a seat cushion used by schoolchildren which also doubled as a snow hat, but after one kid farted on him, they began to use him to play dumb games, often involving him getting hit. Eventually, he was abandoned after being tossed in a pond, and become a Yo-Kai who bore a grudge against all boys. Soon after explaining his motive, Wazzat appears and becomes quick friends with Dummkap, as Wazzat nursed a grudge against the girl who abandoned him. Both Yo-Kai merrily float away as Nate realizes that they make a good partnership. At the end of the episode, they pose as hats worn by comedians and use their Inspirits to make them perform their acts, albeit at an abysmal standard nobody likes. Dummkap is summoned in EP090 to deal with Flushback in order to stop the turtle Yo-kai from tormenting Nate. This plan, however, sacrificed any trust Katie had in Nate that day as he was expected to be a responsible partner for a project. Etymology * "Dummkap" is a portmanteau of a corruption of dumb and cap. It might also involve dummkopf (German for "idiot, blockhead"). * "Bakazukin" translates as stupid cap, and might be a pun on Akazukin ("Red Riding Hood"). * "Tontolín" is a combination of "Tonto" (Idiot) and "Cojín" (Cushion). * "Scioccap" combines "sciocco" (Italian for "silly") and "cap". * "Capelerdo" is a combination of "Capelo" (Hood) and "Cap" with "Lerdo" (Sluggish). Trivia In other languages * Spanish: Tontolín * Italian: Scioccap * German: Doofkapp * French: Gagalurin * Portuguese (Brazil): Capelerdo de:Doofkapp Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Orange Yo-kai